1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable hand tool using a DC battery and, more particularly, to a hand tool wherein not only the electric power remaining in the DC battery but also the overloaded operation state of the tool are displayed by LEDs located in a visual display section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable hand tool driven by a DC battery comprises a battery checker which displays the power remaining in the DC battery. However, if overload occurs while the hand tool is being operated, this is not electrically detected and a cautionary indication is not be given to the user.
Thus, since the conventional hand tool does not have alarm means for informing the user that the tool is being operated in an overload state, the user may continue operating it, with the result that the tool will use up the battery power in a relatively short period of time, and also reduce the life of the tool parts.